How is that possible!
by Uke-Kurosaki-chan
Summary: Grimmjow is an avrage student. But what happens if he falls in love with Ichigo? And what happens if Ichigo got pregnant! A Yaoi/ManPreg fan fic. Sorry that it's long this is my firt Grimm-Ichi
1. Just the begining

**A random sorry I cam up with, sorry that it's to long, but please enjoy! Took me a long time to think of!**

* * *

The male sat up and groaned. Rubbing his face to wake himself up. He got out of bed and walked out of his room wearing blue sweatpants and his kitten following him. The male looked at himself and made a face. He didn't want to get up but he had to. He noticed his kitten Narime followed him into the bathroom when he was about to take a shower. The cat liked to take showers with him. But he never knew why she did. Narime rubbed herself agenst his leg as he got his body wet. She hopped around in the shower as she got wet and purred. Once they were both clean he dried his kitten and got ready for school. He grabbed his bag and phone and petted Narime.

"Be a good girl Narime." He stood and left the house. Narime scratching at the door. Meowing. He went back inside and she reminded him of her food and he fed her enough so it would last her till he returned home. He left again and started walking to school. One he sat in his seat he brushed his fingers through his blue hair and rubbed his mating eyes. He blinked seeing someone walk up to him showing him something.

"Grimmjow check this out!!"

"What? It's just paper..."

"PAPER?!" Kaigo panicked abit, "THESE ARE TICKETS TO BAD SHEILD!"

"Bad what..?" Grimmjow blinked.

"I said the same thing." Ichigo said sitting next to the Espada.

"Ichigo your no fun...." Kaigo wined. Mizuido came up waving to the group.

"Guys I have great news!"

"What ya finally got laid?" Grimmjow smirked coldly and his eyes usually crual. But Ichigo saw the humer in his expession and laughed, Mizuido saw the same and laughed aswell at Grimmjow's joke. Kaigo saw no humer and just staired at Grimmjow confused.

"GOOD MORNING!!" Orihime and Rukia said.

"Hi winches." Grimmjow said turning his head. Tatski rowared and grabbed Grimmjow's shirt.

"WINCHES?!"

"Yes. Winches."

"I'll kill you, you blue haired freak..."

"Bring it bitch!" The two pushed each other bach and everyhone was siglent. NO ONE picked a fight with Tatski or Grimmjow. Once the two got a hold onto each other's shirts the teacher dumped water on the two and they blinked.

"Go sit down." The two looked at their teacher and did as told. But had to change their clothes. During lunch Grimmjow was reading one of his books when he saw Ichigo hover over him abit. The two wer were having lunch on the roof together.

"Hey Kurosaki..." Grimmjow started.

"HOLD ON!!" Ichigo said and went over and held up a box blushing abit, "H-Here..." Grimmjow blinked and looked in the box and pulled out a blue and pink collar that had a silver bell on it. On the side in the blue base, the lettering was pink that said Narume.

"Thanks Kurosaki.." Grimmjow blushed lightly and kissed Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo blushed darkly and held where he was kissed. Grimmjow put the collar in his bag and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at Ichigo who was starting to eat some romen. When he got a noodle on his face Grimmjow licked it off. Ichigo's face went a dark red and he looked at Grimmjow.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I licked a noodle of your face."

"......?!" Grimmjow sighed and rubbed the back of his neck again. After school, when he got home Narime ran up to him welcoming him home. Grimmjow smiled abit and petted the kitten and put the collar around her neck. That Night he couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure why. Was there a hollow? Was Aizen ganna send Ulquiorra or anyone else after him? No. Ichigo. Ichigo was on his mind. Grommjow looked at the kitten that was rolled in a ball next to him and Grimm petted her.

"Why... Why does it feel so weird.... What do humans call this feeling...?" The kitten meowed and Grimmjow sighed again. Falling asleep, "I'll tell him.. Tomarrow.

* * *

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo called blushed. Grimmjow looked over and blinked. Ichigo's face was compleatly red. Grimmjow smiled and kissed Ichigo's cheek.

"Can I talk to you?"

"S-Sure!!" Ichigo said shyly. The two went to the roof and Ichigo stood agenst the fence, Grimmjow placed a hand next to Ichigo's head and then the other on the other side, "W-Wha...?!" Grimmjow silenced the male with a kiss. Ichigo's face went compleatly red. Soon Grimmjow pulled away and layed Ichigo down slowly.

"W-What are you....?"

"Don't worry... Let your body take over..."

"B-BUT THE HOLLOW?!"

"Who cares?" Ichigo sighed and alowed Grimmjow to kiss down his body. Moaning softly. Grimmjow nipped and licked some body parts and Ichigo moaned softly. Soon panicking when his legs were rosen. His pants taken off. Grimmjow fingered Ichigo and the teen moaned and panted, alowing himself to be undressed. Grimmjow then blocked the door with some things and went back to the panting teen. Grimmjow nipped at Ichigo's neck and the teen moaned.

"A-Ahh!"

"Relax Ichigo.."

"B-But.." Grimmjow locked lips with Ichigo again and slowly entered him. Ichigo let out a loud moaned and panted heavilly. Grimmjow thrusted in and out of Ichigo and groaned in pleasure. Ichigo moaned loudly and arched his back. Grimmjow continued to rock his hips and the two locked fingers. Soon Grimmjow came inside of Ichigo. Ichigo and Grimmjow panted. Amazed of what they just done. Soon panicked and fixed themselfs when they heard someone come onto the roof and pretended nothing happened.

* * *

Grimmjow and Ichigo were dating after that. Happy together and soon after a month Grimmjow got a call. It was Ichigo.

_"G-Grimmjow..."_ Ichigo said on the phone, he sounded scared and nervus on the phone.

"Ichi what's wrong...?" It was quiet. After a few minuts Ichigo spoke. His voice shaky and scared. Afraid of what Grimmjow would say. Ichigo's heart raced through his chest. His face flushed. He knew he was sick for a while and finally knew why. Ichigo sighed and said alittle upset.

_"I'm pregnant....." _Grimmjow thought the world went to a screaching stop. Ichigo.... Pregnant...? Grimmjow thought a few mins and Ichigo sat on his bed in his room stairing at the pregnantcy test before him. After abit Ichigo spoke.

_"I understand..... You don't want to be with me now that you know...... I'm sorry..... Maybe we should break up..."_

"Ichigo no..."

_"B-But..."_

"No... I'm sorry...I'm suprised... Also happy. I'll raise our child alright. I'll be streight over to your house alright?" Ichigo agreed to what Grimmjow said and the panther headed over. When Grimmjow got there Isshin told him that Ichigo was upsteirs in his room and Grimmjow whent up and held Ichigo as they layed on the bed.

"Ichigo..."

"Grimmjow... Are you sure this'll be a good idea... Having this baby....?" Grimmjow nodded and knelt to the side of the bed. Ichigo blinked as he sat on the bed, Grimmjow held Ichigo's left hand and sighed.

"Ichigo..... I thought about this when I was coming over. I want us to raise this child. I want to ask you....... Will you marry me...?" Ichigo blushed as he watched Grimmjow pull out a ring. It had a golden ban and an orange daimand. Ichigo staired in awh and smiled and nodded. The two hugged each other and kissed.

"I love you Grimmjow.."

"And I love you Ichigo."

* * *

5 months later the pregnantcy Ichigo was sitting on the couch and Grimmjow came home. Ichigo got up and hugged Grimmjow. The two has been living together eversence they got engadged. Ichigo's body changed abit. Well alot I guess. His body was abit more feminit and he had breasts. They both knew it was for breastfeeding. And Ichigo's belly was starting to get big. Grimmjow smiled and knelt and lissoned to the baby move around inside his lover. Ichigo smiled.

"How as your day Grimm?" Ichigo asked and whinced feeling a kick and Grimmjow kissed his belly.

"Good. How are you and the baby?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo ran over to the coffee table and held up a maizine. Grimmjow blinked.

"I've been looking for things for the baby. Soon we can check at my dad's work and see if it's a girl or boy." Grimmjow smiled and walked over as Ichigo sat on the couch holding his stomach and started to looked at the magazine and blinked as Grimmjow massaged his feet. Soon there was a knock at the door and Grimmjow let them in. It was Orihime, Rukia, Kisuke and Isshin.

"Hi?" Grimmjow said and Ichigo smiled as he stood behind Grimmjow.

"Guys! Hey!" Ichigo said smiling and alowed them in and Isshin pulled out some materials to tell the gender. They were all upstairs in Grimmjow and Ichigo's room and Narime a big fat cat laying next to Ichigo. They sat in the room as Isshin asembled the ultra sound matearial and once it was ready Isshin moved the mouse like remote around Ichigo's belly. Ichigo watched in amazment seeing the baby and Grimmjow smiled.

"There's it's foot... And there's the head." Isshin said smiling. Kisuke watched suprised and Rukia and Orihime(AN: Their here for suport) smiled seeing the baby.

"Is it a boy or girl....?" Ichigo asked. Isshin looked at Ichigo and pointed at the cornor of the screan that said female. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and they smiled. Their about to have a baby girl... Their little girl.

~Later that day~

"How does Namine sound?" Ichigo asked as he layed on the couch and Grimmjow at his feet. Well his legs on Grimmjow's lap as he was watching TV. Grimmjow thought a momment and shook his head.

"Nah. How 'bout Pantera?" Ichigo sat up abit and gave Grimmjow a 'HELL NO' look and Grimmjow glued his eyes to the TV again. Ichigo layed back and rubbed his belly and Grimmjow sighed, "You can name the baby whatever you like. But I mainly sugjest Suki. Means love." Ichigo smiled.

"That sounds nice." Grimmjow smiled and kissed Ichigo's belly.

"Night my beautiful daughter." Ichigo smiled and yawned. That night Grimmjow carried his fiancee to their bed. Grimmjow stayed awake and watched Ichigo sleep and set his hand on Ichigo's belly, "I can't wait for our dauther..." He kissed Ichigo's forhead and fell asleep. The next morning Ichigo woke up and saw Grimmjow out of bed and heard the shower. Ichigo smiled and squeeled abit and held his growing belly. Grimmjow ran out of the bathroom wearing just a towel and ran to Ichigo.

"Ichigo what's wrong?!" Ichigo panted and finally calmed down and looked at his lover.

"S-She kicked really hard... It scared me." Grimmjow pointed at Ichigo's belly and scoulded their unborn infant and Ichigo laughed.

* * *

The rest of the months have passed and things were bad and good but Ichigo and Grimmjow were able to live their lives to the best they could for their unborn child Suki. It was Febuarry 14th and Grimmjow was doing something special for Ichigo on that Valintines day. But something went wrong, or so he thought...

"Ichigo you alright?" The orange haired teen looked over as he panted holding his swallen stomach.

"I-It's the baby...S-She's ready..." Grimmjow blinked, "THE BABY'S DUE DUMBASS!!" Grimmjow didn't have to be told twice, he ran over to Ichigo and took Ichigo to the hospittle, at the hospittle, Ichigo squeezed Grimmjow's hand tightly, sweat rolling down his face, and panting heavilly from the current performing C cection. Soon loud cries filled the room. Grimmjow looked over to see a tiny blue haired female, crying. Grimmjow's eyes widened in suprisement seeing the infant and he smiled looking at Ichigo, who was panting heavilly, looking like he was about to pass out, he looked up at his feance and smiled weakly. Once Ichigo had his rest and they gotten their daughter back from the nurse, Ichigo held her as the infant looked up at their parents.

"What should we name her?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo smiled looking into the infants still ajusting brown eyes.

"Suki.... Suki Jaggerjaques." Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo and they kissed, their beautiful daughter, Suki. Born on the day of what her name means.

Love.


	2. 5 Years later

**A random sorry I cam up with, sorry that it's to long, but please enjoy! Took me a long time to think of!**

* * *

The male sat up and groaned. Rubbing his face to wake himself up. He got out of bed and walked out of his room wearing blue sweatpants and his kitten following him. The male looked at himself and made a face. He didn't want to get up but he had to. He noticed his kitten Narime followed him into the bathroom when he was about to take a shower. The cat liked to take showers with him. But he never knew why she did. Narime rubbed herself agenst his leg as he got his body wet. She hopped around in the shower as she got wet and purred. Once they were both clean he dried his kitten and got ready for school. He grabbed his bag and phone and petted Narime.

"Be a good girl Narime." He stood and left the house. Narime scratching at the door. Meowing. He went back inside and she reminded him of her food and he fed her enough so it would last her till he returned home. He left again and started walking to school. One he sat in his seat he brushed his fingers through his blue hair and rubbed his mating eyes. He blinked seeing someone walk up to him showing him something.

"Grimmjow check this out!!"

"What? It's just paper..."

"PAPER?!" Kaigo panicked abit, "THESE ARE TICKETS TO BAD SHEILD!"

"Bad what..?" Grimmjow blinked.

"I said the same thing." Ichigo said sitting next to the Espada.

"Ichigo your no fun...." Kaigo wined. Mizuido came up waving to the group.

"Guys I have great news!"

"What ya finally got laid?" Grimmjow smirked coldly and his eyes usually crual. But Ichigo saw the humer in his expession and laughed, Mizuido saw the same and laughed aswell at Grimmjow's joke. Kaigo saw no humer and just staired at Grimmjow confused.

"GOOD MORNING!!" Orihime and Rukia said.

"Hi winches." Grimmjow said turning his head. Tatski rowared and grabbed Grimmjow's shirt.

"WINCHES?!"

"Yes. Winches."

"I'll kill you, you blue haired freak..."

"Bring it bitch!" The two pushed each other bach and everyhone was siglent. NO ONE picked a fight with Tatski or Grimmjow. Once the two got a hold onto each other's shirts the teacher dumped water on the two and they blinked.

"Go sit down." The two looked at their teacher and did as told. But had to change their clothes. During lunch Grimmjow was reading one of his books when he saw Ichigo hover over him abit. The two wer were having lunch on the roof together.

"Hey Kurosaki..." Grimmjow started.

"HOLD ON!!" Ichigo said and went over and held up a box blushing abit, "H-Here..." Grimmjow blinked and looked in the box and pulled out a blue and pink collar that had a silver bell on it. On the side in the blue base, the lettering was pink that said Narume.

"Thanks Kurosaki.." Grimmjow blushed lightly and kissed Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo blushed darkly and held where he was kissed. Grimmjow put the collar in his bag and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at Ichigo who was starting to eat some romen. When he got a noodle on his face Grimmjow licked it off. Ichigo's face went a dark red and he looked at Grimmjow.

"W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I licked a noodle of your face."

"......?!" Grimmjow sighed and rubbed the back of his neck again. After school, when he got home Narime ran up to him welcoming him home. Grimmjow smiled abit and petted the kitten and put the collar around her neck. That Night he couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure why. Was there a hollow? Was Aizen ganna send Ulquiorra or anyone else after him? No. Ichigo. Ichigo was on his mind. Grommjow looked at the kitten that was rolled in a ball next to him and Grimm petted her.

"Why... Why does it feel so weird.... What do humans call this feeling...?" The kitten meowed and Grimmjow sighed again. Falling asleep, "I'll tell him.. Tomarrow.

* * *

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo called blushed. Grimmjow looked over and blinked. Ichigo's face was compleatly red. Grimmjow smiled and kissed Ichigo's cheek.

"Can I talk to you?"

"S-Sure!!" Ichigo said shyly. The two went to the roof and Ichigo stood agenst the fence, Grimmjow placed a hand next to Ichigo's head and then the other on the other side, "W-Wha...?!" Grimmjow silenced the male with a kiss. Ichigo's face went compleatly red. Soon Grimmjow pulled away and layed Ichigo down slowly.

"W-What are you....?"

"Don't worry... Let your body take over..."

"B-BUT THE HOLLOW?!"

"Who cares?" Ichigo sighed and alowed Grimmjow to kiss down his body. Moaning softly. Grimmjow nipped and licked some body parts and Ichigo moaned softly. Soon panicking when his legs were rosen. His pants taken off. Grimmjow fingered Ichigo and the teen moaned and panted, alowing himself to be undressed. Grimmjow then blocked the door with some things and went back to the panting teen. Grimmjow nipped at Ichigo's neck and the teen moaned.

"A-Ahh!"

"Relax Ichigo.."

"B-But.." Grimmjow locked lips with Ichigo again and slowly entered him. Ichigo let out a loud moaned and panted heavilly. Grimmjow thrusted in and out of Ichigo and groaned in pleasure. Ichigo moaned loudly and arched his back. Grimmjow continued to rock his hips and the two locked fingers. Soon Grimmjow came inside of Ichigo. Ichigo and Grimmjow panted. Amazed of what they just done. Soon panicked and fixed themselfs when they heard someone come onto the roof and pretended nothing happened.

* * *

Grimmjow and Ichigo were dating after that. Happy together and soon after a month Grimmjow got a call. It was Ichigo.

_"G-Grimmjow..."_ Ichigo said on the phone, he sounded scared and nervus on the phone.

"Ichi what's wrong...?" It was quiet. After a few minuts Ichigo spoke. His voice shaky and scared. Afraid of what Grimmjow would say. Ichigo's heart raced through his chest. His face flushed. He knew he was sick for a while and finally knew why. Ichigo sighed and said alittle upset.

_"I'm pregnant....." _Grimmjow thought the world went to a screaching stop. Ichigo.... Pregnant...? Grimmjow thought a few mins and Ichigo sat on his bed in his room stairing at the pregnantcy test before him. After abit Ichigo spoke.

_"I understand..... You don't want to be with me now that you know...... I'm sorry..... Maybe we should break up..."_

"Ichigo no..."

_"B-But..."_

"No... I'm sorry...I'm suprised... Also happy. I'll raise our child alright. I'll be streight over to your house alright?" Ichigo agreed to what Grimmjow said and the panther headed over. When Grimmjow got there Isshin told him that Ichigo was upsteirs in his room and Grimmjow whent up and held Ichigo as they layed on the bed.

"Ichigo..."

"Grimmjow... Are you sure this'll be a good idea... Having this baby....?" Grimmjow nodded and knelt to the side of the bed. Ichigo blinked as he sat on the bed, Grimmjow held Ichigo's left hand and sighed.

"Ichigo..... I thought about this when I was coming over. I want us to raise this child. I want to ask you....... Will you marry me...?" Ichigo blushed as he watched Grimmjow pull out a ring. It had a golden ban and an orange daimand. Ichigo staired in awh and smiled and nodded. The two hugged each other and kissed.

"I love you Grimmjow.."

"And I love you Ichigo."

* * *

5 months later the pregnantcy Ichigo was sitting on the couch and Grimmjow came home. Ichigo got up and hugged Grimmjow. The two has been living together eversence they got engadged. Ichigo's body changed abit. Well alot I guess. His body was abit more feminit and he had breasts. They both knew it was for breastfeeding. And Ichigo's belly was starting to get big. Grimmjow smiled and knelt and lissoned to the baby move around inside his lover. Ichigo smiled.

"How as your day Grimm?" Ichigo asked and whinced feeling a kick and Grimmjow kissed his belly.

"Good. How are you and the baby?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo ran over to the coffee table and held up a maizine. Grimmjow blinked.

"I've been looking for things for the baby. Soon we can check at my dad's work and see if it's a girl or boy." Grimmjow smiled and walked over as Ichigo sat on the couch holding his stomach and started to looked at the magazine and blinked as Grimmjow massaged his feet. Soon there was a knock at the door and Grimmjow let them in. It was Orihime, Rukia, Kisuke and Isshin.

"Hi?" Grimmjow said and Ichigo smiled as he stood behind Grimmjow.

"Guys! Hey!" Ichigo said smiling and alowed them in and Isshin pulled out some materials to tell the gender. They were all upstairs in Grimmjow and Ichigo's room and Narime a big fat cat laying next to Ichigo. They sat in the room as Isshin asembled the ultra sound matearial and once it was ready Isshin moved the mouse like remote around Ichigo's belly. Ichigo watched in amazment seeing the baby and Grimmjow smiled.

"There's it's foot... And there's the head." Isshin said smiling. Kisuke watched suprised and Rukia and Orihime(AN: Their here for suport) smiled seeing the baby.

"Is it a boy or girl....?" Ichigo asked. Isshin looked at Ichigo and pointed at the cornor of the screan that said female. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and they smiled. Their about to have a baby girl... Their little girl.

~Later that day~

"How does Namine sound?" Ichigo asked as he layed on the couch and Grimmjow at his feet. Well his legs on Grimmjow's lap as he was watching TV. Grimmjow thought a momment and shook his head.

"Nah. How 'bout Pantera?" Ichigo sat up abit and gave Grimmjow a 'HELL NO' look and Grimmjow glued his eyes to the TV again. Ichigo layed back and rubbed his belly and Grimmjow sighed, "You can name the baby whatever you like. But I mainly sugjest Suki. Means love." Ichigo smiled.

"That sounds nice." Grimmjow smiled and kissed Ichigo's belly.

"Night my beautiful daughter." Ichigo smiled and yawned. That night Grimmjow carried his fiancee to their bed. Grimmjow stayed awake and watched Ichigo sleep and set his hand on Ichigo's belly, "I can't wait for our dauther..." He kissed Ichigo's forhead and fell asleep. The next morning Ichigo woke up and saw Grimmjow out of bed and heard the shower. Ichigo smiled and squeeled abit and held his growing belly. Grimmjow ran out of the bathroom wearing just a towel and ran to Ichigo.

"Ichigo what's wrong?!" Ichigo panted and finally calmed down and looked at his lover.

"S-She kicked really hard... It scared me." Grimmjow pointed at Ichigo's belly and scoulded their unborn infant and Ichigo laughed.

* * *

The rest of the months have passed and things were bad and good but Ichigo and Grimmjow were able to live their lives to the best they could for their unborn child Suki. It was Febuarry 14th and Grimmjow was doing something special for Ichigo on that Valintines day. But something went wrong, or so he thought...

"Ichigo you alright?" The orange haired teen looked over as he panted holding his swallen stomach.

"I-It's the baby...S-She's ready..." Grimmjow blinked, "THE BABY'S DUE DUMBASS!!" Grimmjow didn't have to be told twice, he ran over to Ichigo and took Ichigo to the hospittle, at the hospittle, Ichigo squeezed Grimmjow's hand tightly, sweat rolling down his face, and panting heavilly from the current performing C cection. Soon loud cries filled the room. Grimmjow looked over to see a tiny blue haired female, crying. Grimmjow's eyes widened in suprisement seeing the infant and he smiled looking at Ichigo, who was panting heavilly, looking like he was about to pass out, he looked up at his feance and smiled weakly. Once Ichigo had his rest and they gotten their daughter back from the nurse, Ichigo held her as the infant looked up at their parents.

"What should we name her?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo smiled looking into the infants still ajusting brown eyes.

"Suki.... Suki Jaggerjaques." Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo and they kissed, their beautiful daughter, Suki. Born on the day of what her name means.

Love.


End file.
